AtollDissolution
- Derse= - God Tier= }}|-|Dead= |caption = ~ii ccant hhelp bbut bbe hhappy aall tthe ttime, iim ssorry~|age = 10 Alternian solar sweeps (~21 Earth years) |screenname = islandWanderer |style = Pre-Death: Starts and ends sentences with a tidle, no starting capitalization but normal punctuation. Doubles first letter of each word. Post-Death: Replaces o's with .'s and drops all capitalization and punctuation. More bitter about everything - tells it like it is, feels hatred and is less loving overall. s. its g.ing t. l..k a little s.mthing like this God Tier: Has no punctuation or capitalization but starts and ends sentences with tidles. Regains pre-death attitude and is very spunky. |specibus = daggerkind |modus = Elements |title = Maid of Hope |zodiac = Alpha |relations = Viktor - Lusus Skuggi Dauoaa - Auspistice Villtu Suuttu - Auspistice. }} => Be the loving redblood. Your name is EINMAI SULONG and you LOVE EVERYONE. You never like seeing anyone fight or be hurt, which is why you are pulled into many CONCILIATORY QUADRANTS, some even not officially. Most see you as a meddler though, and although you do listen to their claims, normally they are ignored and you meddle anyway, as you don't want your friends to get hurt. You pride yourself on your quick thinking and ability to READ EMOTIONS, although this doesn't work very well as all of your friends you met through a husktop. This stemming from your Hive being in the middle of FUCKING NOWHERE. Have to avoid being culled for your rust-colored blood somehow. Your other interests aren't very exciting, in your opinion, mainly revolving around writing several RELATIONSHIP HELP BOOKS that have gotten mild reviews and you hope to continue improving. You also dabble in computer coding but that usually ends up with several strings of broken codes and a few days without a husktop. You are also a devout follower of the SUFFERER, secretly keeping his teachings and reading them almost daily, although you could never imagine a world were all the blood colors are EQUAL. You silently show your devotion to him through a necklace showing his sign - ironic to you as he was never given one. The only consistent friend you have you must DRAG OUT from her watery Hive, and you tend to avoid your moirail and are considering ending your relationship. Your AUSPISTICES, however, including your moirail, are a quadrant you'll never leave. You LOVE THEM too much to even consider that but your pale quadrant is a bit strained and you'd prefer to just keep it ashen for now. Your trolltag is islandWanderer and you speak in a way ~tthat iis llight, lloving, aand ffun!~ => Examine Self You are, as stated before, 10 sweeps old and your eyes have filled in with her burgundy color, but not the circles underneath them yet. Your hair is kept short and is fluffy and slightly curly. You have an interest in fashion but rely on your moirail to get you fabric and other assorted things to make your clothing, and he obliges. Your body is lithe and muscular, with a distinct pear shape that you try to flatter in anyway possible. => Examine Hive Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Red Blood Category:.Jackelo